The present invention relates to pens for use in graphic plotters and, more particularly, to a pen for use in a turret headed graphics plotter which pen employs a removable and exchangeable sleeve containing pen type indicating indicia and which is optically scannable.
In co-pending application, Ser. No. 633,174, filed on even date herewith and titled, "Graphics Plotter Turret Head" by co-inventor Charles Gunderson of this application and co-pending application, Ser. No. 633,170, filed on even date herewith titled, "Pen Turret Control System" by the applicants herein, both assigned to the common assignee of this application, there is disclosed a turret head and an associated control system for a graphics plotter wherein the turret head and its associated pen holder move with the pen carriage to provide exchangeability of eight pens adjacent the writing site. As part of the operation thereof, and as disclosed therein, the pens are scanned by an optical scanning system to determine their presence at the various turret positions as well as their particular type for individualized control of operation.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pen for the turret head plotter and control system of the abovementioned, co-pending applications which is particularly suited for use therein so as to provide optimum performance characteristics.